The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: Él era Harry para ella, Harold Saxon para el público y el Amo para los Toclafane... Y entonces no pudo verle en la cara de Harry, en sus ojos o en su sonrisa torcida. Había sido borrado y había dejado detrás a un loco terrible. TRADUCCIÓN.


**N/T:** Esto es una traducción desde el inglés del genial fic de rupzydaisy, "The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes". Podéis leer el original aquí h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction . net / s / 667 5 628 / 1 / The _ Girl _ With _ Kaleidoscope _ Eyes . Así que todo el mérito es suyo, yo tan solo lo he pasado al español. Me pareció una visión demasiado interesante de Lucy como para dejarla pasar, dado que poca gente se para a pensar en ella.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**N/A: **He estado queriendo escribir esto desde que escuché la canción en una lista de reproducción el día de Año Nuevo con fuegos artificiales. Sep, la canción es de los Beatles.

DW: no es mío. La canción: no es mía.

* * *

><p><em><em>Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,<br>And she's gone..._  
><em>...The girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<br>-Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, The Beetles-__

* * *

><p><em><em><span>The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes<span>__

Señor del Tiempo. Eso era lo que Harry le había dicho. Que era eso. Un Señor del Tiempo. Él le explicó su historia cuando estaban tumbados en el sofá de la sala de control de la TARDIS. Había estado mirando los bancos de datos del ordenador y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Y Harry le habló sobre su planeta natal y que ya no existía. Se quemó como una estrella brillante en el cielo por culpa de un hombre llamado el Doctor. Harry le contó que el Doctor no había salvado a nadie ese día. Como fue peor que un cobarde que huye lejos. Le contó que el Doctor le había dicho que había terminado la Guerra y que solo quedan ellos dos.

Cuando ella vio por primera vez a Harry, le encontró cálido y amable. Su sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación cuando entró. Brillaba como el oro. Encantadola a ella y a muchos otros. Hipnotizante. Ella quería ayudar a Harry así que se lo presentó a su padre cuando empezaron a salir. Con un poco de aliento Harry empezó su campaña electoral. Harry para Primer Ministro. Vota por Saxon. Y él brillaba.

Lucy se sentó con la cabeza en su hombro en el viejo sofá de la caja imposible y él le contó historias de los Señores del Tiempo. De la majestuosa Ciudadela dentro de una estructura de cristal como un vaso. De los campos de hierba roja ondulados por la brisa. Del gran Monte Perdición que era tan alto y orgulloso, como su propia raza. Y a sus pies estaba su hogar. Todo se había ido ahora. Quemado en el cielo, una bola de fuego y entonces nada más.

Harry le habló de la máquina en la que estaban. Una habitación imposible que era mayor que la caja en la que estaba. Harry le contó que con esa máquina se podía viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. Él dijo que podían irse y visitar las maravillas del universo, tan pronto como los tambores se detuviesen. Podían ver el Remolino de Plata de Detive, el hermoso cielo de Altraxi Nueve, cualquier cosa que ella quisiese ver, ellos podrían ir.

Entonces Harry le dijo que irían al futuro. Al año mil trillones. Ella pensó que habría hermosas ciudades, paisajes increíbles. Dentro de la pequeña caja azul que era más grande por dentro, Lucy Saxon pensaba que el futuro sería un lugar espectacular.

No lo era.

Miraron por la ventana de la TARDIS y ésta les mostró el oscuro cielo afuera. La noche sin estrellas. Solo que no era de noche. Era la oscuridad eterna porque habían ido demasiado lejos en el futuro y estaban en su final. El año mil trillones y el fin del universo. El final de las estrellas que habían muerto, dejando trozos de roca ennegrecida. El fin de todo. Allí no había nada remotamente hermoso.

Todo su mundo giró y se aferró al brazo de Harry, no temía el frío y la noche con Harry a su lado. Él era cálido, manteniendo las sombras lejos. Se alegró de que él estuviese así. "¿Qué le ha pasado a la Tierra?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Se quemó en el año cinco millones, si recuerdo bien." Entonces él respiró profundamente y se rió entre dientes. "Aunque vosotros aún estáis cerca."

"¿Dónde estamos, Harry?"

"Utopía." Anunció él y dio un paso adelante de las puertas de la TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Allí hay alguien." Llamó una voz desde lejos. "Y una caja azul."<p>

"No estaba allí antes." Otra voz se le unió, murmurando y una antorcha maltratada brilló trazando un arco, vacilante, como si fuese una batería fallando.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Preguntas similares fueron hechas por la muchedumbre que se aproximó por el áspero terreno.

Harry simplemente susurró al oído de Lucy, "Mira esto, tan crédulos." Y extendió los brazos, abriéndolos. Con la luz que salía de las puertas de la TARDIS, se veía como un ángel. La llamada a través de las estrellas llevó a lo último de la humanidad a una sucia y pequeña roca llamada Utopía. Al hombre de pie enfrente de ellos que los salvaría de la oscuridad y el fin del universo.

"Soy el Amo," Harry les llamó, su voz cruzando el aire frío y sucio. "Vuestro Señor y Amo. Y he venido desde muy lejos. Para salvaros. Para salvaros del fin del universo, la siempre última noche y el fin del tiempo mismo. Yo soy un Señor del Tiempo y vosotros, vosotros pequeños humanos," dejó escapar una pequeña risa y Lucy se rió también. "Vosotros podéis ser... los Toclafane."

Finalizó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se movía hacia adelante para darles una visión del hombre que había venido por ellos.

Los rumores se extendieron por Utopía, del Señor del Tiempo y su plan para salvarlos. Ellos accedieron de buena gana a lo que él dijo. Desesperados por escapar de la oscuridad. Y Lucy vio como se iban reduciendo a conchas vacías pero llenas de esperanza. Esperanza en el Señor del Tiempo. Su Harry. Esperanza de que él les salvaría de cualquier manera posible.

* * *

><p>Como la última humanidad tomó su último aliento en la oscuridad de la noche, el Amo se fue replegando en si mismo. Volviendo atrás en el tiempo, torciéndose y pervirtiéndose hasta que no era ni siquiera humano. A veces Lucy se encontró a si misma con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y no tenía idea de por qué.<p>

Ahí estaba la niña pequeña que había conocido, antes de que siguiese al resto de la multitud. Ella le dijo que su madre había dicho que los cielos estaban hechos de diamantes. A Lucy le recordó la primera visión cuando salió de las puertas de la TARDIS y cayó en Utopía y miró hacia abajo hacia la niña pequeña.

"Creo que es posible." Respondió Lucy antes de que ella se alejase por el corredor. Las multitudes llenaron la sala al final y los gritos comenzaron. Pero Lucy no podía oir nada. Solo había silencio.

Lucy había visto la Raza del Futuro también. Los contempló desde la distancia como ellos intentaban atacar. Pero Harry la había mantenido a salvo. Y ellos, esos salvajes, criaturas caníbales con sus miradas hambrientas contemplaron a Harry. Y ellos vieron en sus ojos cosas que los asustaron. La locura del Señor del Tiempo era mucho mayor que la suya. Demasiado dominante para que pudieran sostenerla. La Raza del Futuro renunció a cualquier reclamación sobre los humanos y se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, sin querer permanecer más tiempo a la vista del Amo.

Ella se había resistido a la idea de los Toclafane cuando Harry le contó por primera vez lo que eran, pero entonces ella se encontró a si misma viendo como ellos aparecían ahora y de nuevo para ver a su Amo. Para oir su voz, para alejar sus miedos gracias a su suave voz. Ella lo sabía bien. Había sido igual cuando esa mujer, la periodista, había hablado con ella. Pero Lucy había hecho su elección, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Ella sabía lo que había hecho Harry. Él fue Harold Saxon para el público y el Amo para los Toclafane. Pero para Lucy él era Harry. Su marido.

* * *

><p>Harry le dijo que le hubiese gustado haber podido ver quemarse Gallifrey. Ver las llamas, ver el fuego. Ver como las llamas y el fuego lamían la hierba roja. Él le habló de los tambores. Los tambores incesantes. Fue una faceta distinta de él. Él era diferente. Lucy le escuchó hablar de ello. Como golpeaban y sonaban y tamborileó. Y una vez y otra. Mañana, tarde y noche. Mientras dormía. Cada minuto, cada segundo estaba el sonido de los tambores. La llamada para la guerra, solo para él.<p>

Y mientras comandaba, Harry seguía sus ordenes. Lucy vio como Harry, o Harold Saxon, o... el Amo, esclavizaba a la raza humana y los utilizaba como fuerza de trabajo mientras se preparaba para ir a la guerra contra el resto del universo. Como él era el Amo de los humanos, de los Toclafane, de todo. Y como los tambores eran su amo. Ellos llamaban y él bailaba y marchaba a su ritmo.

Harry le había hablado del futuro. Como su raza triunfaría de nuevo. Cómo los Señores del Tiempo amanecerían desde el pequeño planeta Tierra y que un nuevo Gallifrey brillaría en el universo. Lucy se sentó y escuchó las viejas historias. La antigua raza de los Señores del Tiempo que tenían tanto poder y fuerza. Con una mano ellos podían decidir el destino de un planeta, de una civilización y su gente. Y se preguntó. Se preguntó qué habría sido Harry si ellos no se hubiesen quemado. ¿Seguiría siendo Harry? ¿O sería el Amo? ¿Se habría convertido en el Primer Ministro Harold Saxon?

Entonces la Tierra se quemó también y ella vio las llamas reflejarse en sus ojos. Esta vez brillaron con un tipo de locura que ella no podía entender. Le asustaron. Lucy vio su planeta quemarse, su población fue masacrada y supo que ella era la última de los suyos también. Una de los últimos en escapar del Amo. Para seguir ilesa por los Toclafane. Una de las últimas que permanecía viva. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría. ¿Hasta que él no fuese Harry, su marido? Y ella era su esposa. Había tomado su decisión, para lo bueno y lo malo. Ellos se reunirían de nuevo una vez la batalla acabase y los tambores callasen.

Así que Lucy vio como el plan del Amo fue frustrado por el Doctor. Como se alzó en el aire rodeado en color y toda la raza humana entera, o lo que quedaba de ella, coreaba su nombre al unísono. La Red Arcángel cayó y el agarre del Amo en su mente se aflojaba.

"Doctor." Ella le llamó y su mente se volvió más claro. Ella lo repitió y se acordó de lo que había visto. De los Toclafane y del grito en la noche eterna. Lo que realmente eran. Con el tiempo invirtiéndose se agarró a la barandilla y vio las nubes afuera volar a velocidades ridículas.

Ella vio al Amo de pie enfrente del Doctor y le vio reír. No podía verle en la cara de Harry, en sus ojos o en su sonrisa torcida. Él había desaparecido, borrado. Estaba muerto. Cogió el arma del suelo donde había sido caído tiempo atrás.

Lucy apuntó hacia él. Y entonces apretó el gatillo. hubo una fuerte explosión y cayó suavemente al suelo y vio que el Doctor le acunaba en sus brazos.

"Siempre las mujeres." Dijo el Amo mientras el arma le era quitada suavemente de las manos por alguien.

Lucy le miró fijamente, sin parpadear puedo ver todo lo que había hecho. Todo el mundo había sido destruido y el Amo era la causa de todo. Un asesino, un Señor del Tiempo loco que trajo la pesadilla de un niño a la vida: los Toclafane.

Ella fue arrestada rápidamente y dejaron el Valiant. Fue llevada en un coche de policía a una pista de aterrizaje fuera de Londres. Ella no hablaba ni reconocía a nadie. En cambio vio las imágenes del pasado ante sus ojos. De Utopía y la última humanidad. La oscuridad y como el Amo le había engañado.

En la Corte, donde ella fue condenada a cadena perpetua, a Lucy le dieron la oportunidad de hablar. Y ella les contó la verdad. "Yo no maté a Harry. Él ya estaba muerto."


End file.
